The Fatales
by writingbythesurf
Summary: Five girls experience unimaginable events...but when they come together, they become a force to be reckoned with.


Black Widow

Natalia Romanova is the most respected Soviet soldier there is, codenamed the Black Widow. She was injected with the Russian version of the Super-Soldier Serum that slowed her aging, allowed her to change into her costume at will, and much more. Five years after she hit the highest rank, the impossible happened: Natalia gave birth to a baby girl, who she named after herself.

While she was growing up, little Natalia didn't know what her mother did for a living, just knew that she was gone a lot and no one would tell her why. When she was old enough to understand, she was shocked to learn the truth: her mother was the famed Black Widow.

When she was fourteen, Natalia met Alexi Shostakov, another Soviet agent, and fell in love with him.

Two years later, tragedy struck.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded at the door. Natalia cautiously peered through the keyhole. Seeing it was General Harkov, she pulled the door open, a cold blast of air hitting her head-on. "General. To what do I owe this visit?" She carefully studied the faces of the men with him. They looked sorrowful. Or at least they were pretending to look that way. "I am truly sorry, Natalia, but there was nothing we could do." A feeling of horror washed over her. "Mother. She is...gone?" Stating the past tense felt wrong. She felt the mood in the room shift deeper. "There is someone else, isn't there?" The general sighed. "Alexei."

She reeled back, stunned. Many thoughts, including "Get off my porch, I have nothing to say to you" spun through her head, none of which she said out loud. Not that she could have said anything. Numb, she shut the door, leaving the general and his soldiers out in the cold. Natalia slowly turned around. She flung her arms around Ivan and sobbed. "They're...they're gone..."

Both her mother and her boyfriend perished on the battlefield. Ivan, an old family friend, moved into the house to give her a sense of companionship. She appreciated it a lot, but her mother and Alexi were still gone. One day, she went to Ivan and bluntly asked him to enroll her in the Red Room. He was surprised, and asked for a reason, although he had a pretty good idea...she begged and pleaded to no end. She wanted to carry on the legacy. She wanted to be the Black Widow. In the end, he agreed, and she moved to the compound within the month. She worked hard, trained harder, and every instructor there agreed Natalia had her mother's spark. The only girl there who matched Natalia was the cold and competitive Yelena Belova. Soon, it was gradutation day, and Natalia was at the top of her class, earning the title of the Black Widow. She went out to celebrate with some of the other girls that night.

Around six o clock, Natalia walked through the front door to a strange silence. "Ivan, I'm home!" No one answered her. She put her bag on the front table. "Ivan?" She walked into the kitchen and shrieked. Her scream reverberated through the house eerily. Ivan lay motionless on the linoleum, eyes wide. She covered her mouth with her hands to avoid any other sound from escaping. It took her a moment to process what she was seeing. Ivan was dead. The only person she had left here. Suddenly, she noticed a piece of paper on the counter that hadn't been there before. She picked it up with a shaking hand.

Natalia,

Let this be an example. You took what was supposed to be mine. I am destined to be the Black Widow. I will hunt you until I kill you. Then I will be the Black Widow. You can try to run, Natalia, but you can't hide from me.

It was signed by Yelena. Natalia stood there for a second, then thought about what this meant. She had to leave the country as soon as she could.

After Ivan's funeral, she flew to the U.S. and enrolled herself in a high school there. Her mother had left her a large sum of money, which she used to buy a penthouse near the school. Sure, it was far larger than she needed for herself, but she could use some space at the moment. Who knew? Maybe she'd use it someday.

Magik

A young girl named Emma Sparks grew up in Deerville, Illinois, and she lived a normal life. She always followed the fight for mutant rights closely, watching the news whenever there was a debate, or whenever someone like Senator Kelly or Bolivar Trask was on TV. Emma wasn't even involved, but she still hoped that someday, the mutants could coexist peacefully with humans, just as Charles Xavier said. She deeply loathed Magneto and the evil he stood for. Sometimes, she wished she could be a mutant, so she help fight for them. But, she had to be careful what she wished for. It probably wasn't easy.

One night, Emma was having a nightmare. She tossed and turned. In her dream, her house was on fire. Some sort of demonic creatures emerged. "No! Stay away from me!" Before she knew what was happening, her hands glowed a pale blue, and energy hit the two creatures, knocking them unconscious. Emma stared. With a flash of light, she could see that the creatures were gone. What lay there instead was her parents. She gasped. "Mom? Dad? I...I didn't mean..." Another creature came at her, but she didn't do anything and suddenly the world went black.

As it turned out, Emma had gotten her wish: she was a mutant. And a very powerful one at that. Her soul was deeply connected to magic. The creature who attacked her was from Mephisto's Realm. Mephisto himself had told her that her destiny was great. Unfortunately, he had decided she would live it out as his servant. She had three Earth months to figure out her powers, then they would begin.

Emma learned how to fight very well, but she also learned to create a portal. She was not yet powerful enough to make one to go where she needed to go, however. But Mephisto had something that could make her powerful enough: the Soulsword. If one's soul was pure, the dagger would greatly enhance their power.

One day, Emma went on a quest to find the sword. She discovered it in a shrine far from the entrance to Mephisto's Realm. It was protected by what looked like glass, but most likely wasn't. She touched a hand to the surface, a light blue tinge appearing beneath her palm. Emma had gone through every scroll, every book, every prophecy about the sword that she could get her hands on without Mephisto noticing. If she was worthy, the sword would let her in, and be hers for all of time. She recited the text beneath the case in a strong voice:

"From this moment, my power shall not be stored

Enemies will fall, be they two or four

Never again will I cower in fear,

Foes will come, let them be here

I am Magik, let there be light

Everything within my sight

Beware my power, for it is great

In grief, in love, in spite and in hate

Unleash the power that is meant to be mine!"

The glass-like surface shattered, shards flying up into the air. Pale blue light shot out from the sword, enveloping her like a blanket. She reached forward and grasped the Soulsword with both hands. She closed her eyes and pictured her home and the feeling of warmth that went with it. The universal symbol of magic appeared below her, and she disappeared.

Emma found herself on the street in front of her house. She stared at the Soulsword in awe. A soft smoke rose from its surface, and it glowed a faint pale blue that was practically her signature color by now. Emma heard the door to the house creak open. "Emma?" Her mother stood on the porch, an overjoyed smile on her face. Emma ran up the steps and hugged her mother hard. "Mom!" Mrs. Sparks held her daughter at arms length. "Your clothes are a mess." Her daughter laughed nervously. "Yeah...being in an alternate dimension will do that to you..." "And your eye looks different." "What?" "It's just..." Her mom was now staring at the sword in her hand. Emma held it up gingerly. "It's, uh, a souvenir." Mrs. Sparks raised an eyebrow. "I see you have quite a story to tell. Let's go inside and get your dad, okay?"

After she had explained her ordeal, her parents sat there, stunned. Emma sat forward and looked at her parents. "I...I was thinking that...well..." She sighed. "What if I went somewhere else for high school?" Mr. and Mrs. Sparks looked at each other. Her mom spoke first. "Did you have a certain place in mind?" "Umm...there's this really nice school in New York..." "New York is a long ways away. Are you sure that's what you want, sweetie?" "Yes. I think after all this I could use a new start." Mrs. Sparks put a hand over her daughter's. "We're behind you all the way, Emma. Do whatever you choose."

A week later, Emma put on skinny jeans, a light blue sheer blouse over a white tank, electric blue pumps, and her Kate Spade sunglasses. She studied her eyes in the mirror. One of her pupils was half yellow. She suspected it had been brought on by her mutation. Pulling her hair into two stylish pigtails, she walked out into the driveway, where her father was loading her luggage into a taxicab. She pecked his cheek, then blew a kiss to her mother. Getting into the cab, she smiled brightly and stuck her head out the window as the bright yellow car drove away. She waved to her parents until she couldn't see them anymore. New York City was going to be great. She just knew it.

Titanium

Jessica sighed and tugged on the box. It didn't even budge. She gave up and tried a different one. Her and her mother were helping a friend move into her apartment. A rather bad apartment, actually, but Jessica didn't want to insult Joyce by saying that. The building was way too old for its own good. There were multiple cracks in the drywall, and the wood floor was weathered.

Jessica hauled the box up the crooked staircase and set it down. "You sure have a lot of stuff." she teased with a grin. Joyce shrugged. "What can I say? Some stuff you just can't seem to get rid of-" Suddenly, the floor creaked, and the weak wood splintered. Jessica and her mom's friend dropped through the space with enough force to bring them through the next floor. And the next one...Jessica clutched Joyce to her as she nauseously remembered the building had one hundred and fifty three floors. She squeezed her eyes shut as they plummeted downwards. When she finally felt herself stop moving, she opened her eyes. Joyce slowly rolled off her, her eyes locked with Jessica's. The redhead suddenly realized a large number of tenants were staring at her in bewilderment. She slowly lifted a hand to look at herself. Her skin was a flawless silver. In fact, her whole body was now coated in the metallic tint. She got to her feet and ran out of the lobby.

Jessica was a mutant. That was the simple fact. She could shift into this indestructible metal skin. It made her far stronger than before. It took a few days, but Jessica thought she knew what she wanted to do. She was going to New York City. Jessica would enroll in a school there, finish out high school, and then later? She would go to the Xavier Institute. She could make this work. She just had to try.

Iron Girl

Danielle Clark stifled a yawn and pressed the power button on her iPhone. Danielle and her parents were on a plane to Boston for the family Christmas. There was supposed to be a snowstorm during their flight, but the pilot had assured them that it was minor. Clark sat back against her seat. This was going to be a long few hours.

Danielle looked out the window at the swirling white powder. Suddenly, the plane jerked for the fourth time, banging her head on the glass. She winced and rubbed her scalp. Minor storm, huh? She was starting to feel uneasy. Leaning over, she whispered, "I'm going to the bathroom. Could you let me out?" to her father. She moved out into the aisle and was about halfway across the plane when it tilted to the side and shuddered. Danielle was thrown to the floor, and when she looked up, lights in the cabin were flashing, and she could hear panicked shouts from the cockpit. The airplane suddenly fell into a nosedive, and Danielle slid forward, thoughts swirling in her head. They were going to crash! Clark grabbed onto a seat as her body swung with the force of gravity. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sirens wailed above her and waited for impact. The plane smashed onto the snow-covered ground, and glass shards flew into her face, a few scratching her cheek. A moment later, white flakes and freezing cold swept over her. She jerked up in shock. Something was wrong. People should have been coughing, shouting, maybe even screaming. But the airplane was dead silent. She tried to stand up, but found her foot had somehow gotten wedged under the seat. Danielle tried to pull it loose, and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling in pain. "Dang." she muttered to herself. She reached over and pulled the seat up, allowing space for her foot to slide out. Standing up, she tested her foot, gingerly taking a few steps. It was bearable...probably it was just sprained. She could just hear her mother freaking out because of it. Speaking of...Danielle turned on her heel. "Mom?Dad? Are you guys okay?" There wasn't any answer. The thought of what that meant sent her into hysterics. Tears blurring her vision, she stumbled down the aisle and to the door that normally opened to the terminal. Danielle, seething in anger, rearing back and punched the metal as hard as she could. Her fist bled, but she made a dent, so she kicked the door for good measure. To her surprise, it snapped off its hinges and flew into the white abyss that was outside. Cautiously, she stepped into the cold, shivering and pulling her sweater tighter around her body. Danielle looked around for any signs of civilization, but didn't see anything. "Great. " she muttered to herself. "Mom and Dad are probably dead, and I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere." Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she gasped. "What the...?" A golden gate had appeared before her, and she could clearly see structures behind it. A city? Danielle trudged through the snow and grunted as she pulled the gate open. Stepping inside, she walked to the nearest building and opened the door quietly. "Um. Hello?" Her voice echoed, but no one responded. "Fine." she called out, suddenly angry. "Just leave me by myself. Just like everyone else did..." Danielle sat on the floor and hugged her knees, sobbing. Her parents were gone. How would she get home? Would she get home at all? A cool hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up. A woman in a white robe and tightly braided blonde hair smiled warmly. "Come. You must be cold."

Danielle, now under a warm wool blanket, sniffed and waited for someone to come. The woman who had found her sat down.. "What is your name?" "Danielle." She responded quietly. "Then, tell me Danielle, how did you come across our city?" Danielle straightened. "Well...me and my parents were on a plane, and...we...we crashed. I was walking through the snow, and all of a sudden, the city appeared." She saw the frown appear on the woman's face. "Is something wrong?" The blonde shook her head. "No, no. But...I believe you came here for a reason. Otherwise, you would not have seen Kun Lun." "Excuse me?" "Kun Lun. That is the name of the city." The woman leaned in. "Tell me...does the name Shao Lao mean anything to you?" "What? No. What is that?"

Danielle wrinkled her nose. "What is that?" The blonde woman, whose name was Vya, waved a hand. "They are bars for you to swing from. Perhaps you are familiar?" She nodded. "Oh. I've used them in gymnastics before. They just don't normally look like this." Danielle got a running start, then jumped and grabbed the first bar. She had this. Suddenly, someone shouted, "Not acceptable!" It scared Danielle out of her wits, and she missed the second bar. "Aagh!" she cried as she fell down, landing hard on the mat. "Ow!" Danielle rubbed her tailbone. A man, presumably the one who had yelled at her, sniffed. "Not good enough. You must not let anything distract you!" Clark rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Yeah, well, I didn't get much choice, did I?" Suddenly, she felt the air behind her move, and she quickly dodged the man's kick. The faintest trace of a smile appeared on his lips. "Not bad. For an outsider." He cooly walked away. "What the heck was that?" Danielle asked Vya, dusting her hands off. Vya bit her lip. "Try not to let the master get to you. He is far stricter than the rest of us." "Yeah. No kidding." A determined smile appeared on Clark's face. "But whatever. I'm doing that again."

Over the next few weeks, Danielle went through several tests. She demanded to know what they were for. With hesitance, Vya told her. Their last champion, Daniel Rand, had defeated Shao Lao, the evil dragon who sought to conquer Kun Lun, the mystical heart of the world. But now Shao Lao had returned, and they didn't have time to bring Daniel back. The council here believed the fact that her name was Danielle and the date that she had arrived pointed to the possibility that she was meant to be the next champion, and share the power of the Iron Fist. Danielle repeatedly denied this, but found it was useless. The council firmly believed that she was the one. She was told that she would confront Shao Lao in two days time. In the meantime, she could prepare.

Danielle smoothly flipped from the last bar and rolled on the mat, coming back up on her feet. Vya walked in. "You have a journey to complete tomorrow. You had best retire soon." Danielle nodded. "Yeah. That was my last one."

That night, as Danielle lay in the dark, she pondered over what could happen tomorrow. She knew she wasn't ready. But she didn't have a choice. She had to beat Shao Lao. With the power of the Iron Fist, she could become someone special. All she could do was try her best.

The next day, Vya waved to Danielle as she set off towards Shao Lao's cave. Danielle reached it in about an hour. With one hand, she fingered the dagger in her belt as she entered the dark space. A single candle burned in the center of the cavern. Danielle walked toward the light, and suddenly, a voice hissed in her ear, "I am Shao Lao. Are you afraid of the dark, human?" The candle flickered, then went out. Something touched Clark's shoulder, and she threw a punch. No one was there. "I certainly hope not, for if that is true, you are truly destined to die." A scaly tail whipped out and smacked her into solid stone. Danielle groaned and dropped to the floor. Gathering her courage, she sprang back up. "If you're trying to scare me into leaving, it won't work." "Yes it will. You are weak. Not a warrior..." She was hit across the room again. "What...makes you so sure..." she said between breaths. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Danielle listened for sounds around her. She knew where the dragon was now. As he lunged towards her, she whirled and drew her dagger, slicing at the shadow approaching. The dragon roared in pain and crumpled to the ground. Danielle smirked in triumph. "You aren't so scary after all, dragon." As she watched, the blood on her dagger melted away, transforming into golden light that floated into the air and swirled around her. Turning around, she closed her eyes and let the light overtake her. A warmth seeped through her and suddenly, her right fist glowed with yellow energy. Danielle lifted it and smiled in victory. "The Iron Fist."

Danielle returned, and Vya greeted her at the gate. "You won!" Clark smiled at her friend. "Yes, I did." The blonde hugged her. "Come. We must tell the master."

Thousands of miles away, Daniel Rand was talking to his friend, Luke Cage. Suddenly, Daniel flinched. Luke looked over at him. "Something wrong, Danny?" His friend seemed to snap to attention. "I'm sorry, Luke. I have to go."

Danielle was congratulated by the council, and they soon went to dinner. As Vya was reaching for a roll, a knock sounded at the door. The master looked up from his plate. "Who could that be?" Danielle got up. "I'll get it." Opening the door, she started to say something, but instead stopped and gawked. "Um..." A man with sandy blonde hair, a green t-shirt, and khaki cargo pants stood outside. The master rose from his seat involuntarily. "Daniel." "Master." The newcomer didn't even see Danielle in his flurry of excitement. "I sensed a disturbance within the power. Do you know anything about this?" The master pointed, and Daniel looked toward her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Um, hi. You're Daniel? The Iron Fist?" He nodded. "Yes. And you are?" "Danielle." "Funny, the similarity." "Yeah. To fill you in...um...Shao Lao returned when I first came here. We would have called for you, but there wasn't enough time. I had to face the dragon." His eyes widened. "So then...you...you defeated..." "Yes. I beat Shao Lao. The disturbance you felt was me delving into the power." She held up her fist, and yellow energy surrounded it. Daniel nodded slowly. "This is...different. How did you find the city?" "My plane crashed about a quarter mile away. I was the only survivor. It was just luck, I guess." "So...you don't really have anyone?" She cocked her head. "No. I guess not." "Where did you live before all this?" "Big town in North Carolina." "Would you like to go back with me?" "Back where?" "New York City." "Really?" Her eyes widened. "That would be awesome. Could you teach me to fight? Like you?" He smiled. "It'll take a while, but if that's what you want, I'm willing." She grinned. "Okay. Thanks. You're really nice, you know." "Yes. I have been told as such before." Danielle punched him playfully. "Watch that arrogance, Mr. Fist."

So, within the week, Danielle and Daniel traveled to New York City. Clark was enrolled in an academy there. She would live with Danny until further notice. Danielle couldn't wait for her new life to start.

Element Girl

Jan-En smiled at her mother in the mirror as she placed the crown on her head. "Mother...I am not sure I can be queen as well as you." The soon-to-be-former queen laughed. "I know you are, Jan. All you have to do is feel it in your heart." Jan-En made a face. "You make it sound as if it is easy." She admired herself in the mirror. For the coronation, she was wearing a violet dress that sparkled when she moved. Her hair had been curled, and a matching headband was in it. Four bracelets were on her arm: one red, one blue, one green, one silver, each representing one of the four elements, earth, water, fire, and air. On their planet, at the age of seven, each child united with the Great Stone and was given powers. As the princess of Whitneran, Jan-En could control the four elements. Suddenly, the palace shook, and a loud rumble filled the air. Jan-En stumbled and grabbed on to her bedpost for balance. The king ran into the room, his face white as a sheet. "Jul!" That was her mother's name. Her father's expression was grim. "It's Parallax. He has finally come." Jan-En wore a worried look. "Who is Parallax?" The ground shook again. "What is happening? Tell me!" Neither of her parents said a word. "King! Queen! Princess! Are you alright?" Lyla, the royal guard and the best warrior on Whiteran, stood in the doorway. A small stream of blood already dripped from her sword. "I fought my way to you. What shall we do now?" The queen whispered in the warrior's ear. Lyla looked striken. "But, my queen-" "Please, Lyla." She slowly nodded. "Very well. It is my duty, after all." Jan-En's mother beckoned her daughter forward. "Come. We must go." Jan-En obeyed, but she did so with a furrowed brow. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." Lyla tilted her head to the door. "We must hurry. There isn't much time." The royal family and their guardian raced through corridor after corridor until they reached a staircase. The queen lightly touched Jan-En. "This is where we part ways." "What? Mother, I'm not going anywhere without you!" "You must. Lyla will take you to a ship. We will soon follow." "But-" Tears appeared in the queen's eyes. "Here. Take my necklace." She undid the clasp and placed it around her daughter's neck. "Thank you." Jan-En met her mother's eyes. "I will see you again?" "I hope so, my dear. May the gods watch over you." With that, the royal couple hurried down the steps in haste. Lyla tugged on the princesses' arm. "Come with me, quickly." Jan-En lifted her troublesome skirt and ran after the warrior. They reached the stronghold, and a ship stood in the middle of the vast space. A large amount of soldiers were guarding it. Lyla thought a moment, then drew her sword. "Run, princess!" Jan-En raced across the threshold, manipulating the air to knock back soldiers around her, making a clear path to the small craft. As she clambered inside, her dress got caught on the metal frame. The princess yanked at the hem and tore that part of the skirt off. She watched nervously as Lyla battled the hideous creatures outside. The warrior ran toward the ship, climbed up, and pushed a few buttons inside. Lyla handed Jan-En her crown. She hadn't even realized it had fallen off. As the engine started to hum, Lyla locked eyes with the girl she had sworn to protect. "I was honored to serve you. Goodbye, princess." The warrior pulled down the covering of the craft and leapt back down to fight. The hangar door opened, and the ship flew out into the sky.

Natalia, now Natasha in America, took out her algebra book and shut her locker, twirling the combination lock. The school she'd enrolled in was called the Tomorrow Academy. She'd been here for quite a few months, but she didn't have any friends. Natasha was okay with that. She hadn't really had many friends in Russia, either. She was used to being cut off. It was just how things went. Although she hadn't entirely meant to, in the time she'd attended the academy, she'd managed to scare and/or irritate every male here. It was just as well. Most men were idiots. As if he'd heard her thoughts and was determined to prove her point, Connor Watkins, the biggest bully in the school[with the highest amount of testosterone she'd ever witnessed] slid in next to her, shoving her to the side. "Mind if I borrow your lunch money, red?" His friends snickered. Natasha blew her breath out, trying not to lose her temper. She had a really low tolerance for this kind of thing. She turned and hissed, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on girls, cnaboe?" The word was Russian for weakling. Of course, he didn't know that. "Huh?" She smiled like, I really want to kill you right now. "Exactly." Natasha skirted around him and walked down to her next class, shaking her head.

Later, during her lunch period, a black haired girl with a friendly but wise looking face paused above the table, holding her tray awkwardly in the air. "Mind if I sit here?" Natasha looked up, startled that someone else was talking to her. "What?...Oh. Sure." The girl smiled. "Thanks. What were you thinking about?" "Oh, not much. Why?" She shrugged. "You just looked distracted." The girl picked up her fork and pointed to herself. "I'm Danielle. What's your name?" "Natasha. Nice to meet you." Danielle shoveled a forkful of lasagna into her mouth. After a few seconds, she made a face and swallowed. "That's horrible. Hey, I saw you in the hallway earlier with Watkins. That was priceless. What was that word? French?" Natasha shook her head. "Russian, actually. It's my native language." "Cool. You actually speak English really well. I don't even hear an accent. What you said to him...what did it mean?" The redhead covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "It meant weakling." "Hey, um...is this seat taken?" Another girl with red hair was standing above them. Danielle waved a hand. "Help yourself." The other girl sat down. "I'm Jessica. Or Jess." Natasha gave a little wave. "Natasha. And this is Danielle." Jessica nodded, a little amused. "I see you have a system."

The trio sat with each other from then on. They grew surprisingly close in a short amount of time, hanging out outside of school and things like that. One day, during Social Studies class, Natasha's trained eyes spotted a blonde that she had not seen before come in the door. After the bell rang, signaling the start of third period, Ms. Steiner stood and motioned for the girl to stand up as well. She did so a bit shyly, uncomfortably shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Class, I'd like you to meet Emma, our new transfer." A barely-there chorus of "hi"s sounded around the classroom. Natasha's ears picked up a few snickers at the back, and she turned in her seat to pin the boys with a white-hot glare. The new girl saw her and stared at Natasha, confused. The redhead just smiled apologetically.

Two periods later, Natasha was sitting in her usual seat with Danielle and Jessica when she heard a commotion from across the lunchroom. She swiveled to look. A group of boys were crowded around Emma, the girl from Social Studies, taunting her. "Nice eyes," one snickered. "Are you a mutant?" She narrowed her eyes. "So what if I am? You're the one with the problem." The boy stepped closer to her. "Oh, I"ve got the problem? I don't think so, mutie." Her eyes flashed. "You're disgusting! You have no right to call me that!" "Oh, yeah?" Natasha jumped to her feet. "It's only going to get worse. I'm going over there." Danielle and Jessica followed her. The trio pushed through the circle of students and stood next to Emma. Natasha narrowed her eyes and grabbed the wrist of the boy who had been taunting the loudest. "Stay. Away. From her." she hissed, twisting his wrist and making him wince. From far enough away, it looked like she was only twisting it a little, but really she was twisting it the most painful way she knew how to without actually cutting off circulation. She held her position for a few seconds, then abruptly let go, turned on her heel, and stormed away. Jessica tapped Emma's elbow. "You can come sit with us." The blonde obediently followed her back to the table in the corner. When they all sat down, Emma opened the lid of her milk carton. "Thanks, guys, but I would've been okay. Really." Danielle shrugged. "Sorry if we stopped your soapbox, but it's kind of a thing. If girls are acting catty, Natasha's completely unaffected, but if it's guys? It just ticks her right off." Natasha laughed. "You have it right, cectpa." Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" "Emma." "Okay. I'm Danielle, and this is Jessica. That's Natasha, who every boy in school is afraid of." "It's not hard," Natasha said, shrugging. "They're cowards." A jock walked past their table, and the redhead fixed him with a glare. He quickly hurried off. The other girls giggled. "See?" Jessica cocked her head. "Not to recap, but what were those idiots teasing you about, anyways?" Emma sighed and pointed. "My eye." The one she had pointed to was half blue and half yellow. "They were giving you a hard time over that? It's so cool!" Danielle exclaimed. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. I've never paid much attention to it, honestly. It's just a part of me." Danielle gave her a thumbs up. "That right there is an awesome attitude to have. You wanna join our little lunch groupie thing?" The blonde giggled. "Sure."

A week later, the group of girls were walking down Second Star Circle, a shopping mall near the academy. Jessica laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face. Natasha totally owned him." The other girls giggled hard, and Natasha just shrugged. "He totally deserved it. Jerk." Danielle suddenly pointed upwards. "Guys, look. The sky...it's turning red." Her friends looked up, too, and whispered to each other, wondering what it meant. A multicolored flash filled the sky, and a man in a green robe with long, stringy hair appeared. He clenched his hand into a fist. Several rings glowed on his fingers. His voice was loud and carried over the entire city. "City of New York! I am the Mandarin, the last Kahn! This world will be mine! With the absence of the Avengers, X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, no one will stop me from taking it!"

Natasha glanced at her friends. She was the Black Widow. She could help stop the Mandarin.

Danielle looked at the other girls. With the power of the Iron Fist, she could do something.

Jessica bit her lip and stared up at the dictator. What if she could beat him?

Emma's hands tingled with unreleased power. Her magic might be able to defeat Mandarin.

The four girls stood there a moment indecisively, then Natasha said, "Um...I've got to go." "Me too." Jessica chimed in. Both the redheads ran off. The remaining two shrugged and took off as well.

Natasha pulled her uniform from the Red Room out of her suitcase and put it on. A yellow glow ran down her body, lengthening her hair, changing her eyes to an emerald green, and slightly changing the frame of her face. She raced back out of the apartment.

Emma ran into her hotel room, yanked her hair into a ponytail, changed her clothes, grabbed her sword, and went back out.

Danielle rushed past a startled Danny and pulled on the uniform the master had given her. It had a dragon symbol on it, and was green and yellow. It was pretty much a costume. And it came with a black eye mask to help hide her identity. Her braid swung as she shut the apartment door.

Jessica hurried into the room she'd rented, pulled on different clothes, and shifted into her metal skin, running back out.

Natasha was the first one to reach the Mandarin. Pointing her gauntlets at the dictator, she used the military call she'd heard from her mother often: "Mandarin," she said in a loud, confident voice. "Stand down or I fire." Mandarin floated down and cackled. "You think yourself of significance, girl?" "I'll bet she has a nasty sting." Another girl in a green and yellow outfit came up beside her. Her right fist glowed with golden light. Natasha looked at her thick black braid with a questioning gaze. "Danielle..." "Later, whoever you-wait. Natasha?" "Why are you two staring at each other?" Another redhead had appeared, and a blonde was right behind her. A picture formed in Natasha's head, but she pushed it away. "Guys, memory game some other time. We have a crazy dictator who wants to take over the world hanging above us." Mandarin cackled. "You are quite amusing, but if you don't mind, I'd like to beat you now." Natasha tensed. "Have it your way." She suddenly rolled behind him and came up shooting. He thrust his fist out, and a green energy shield deflected her bullets. The girl with black hair flipped into the air and slammed her glowing fist into the ground, making Mandarin stumble. A red bubble caught the girl and flung her across the street. The blonde was watching intently. His power seemed to be coming from the rings..."Guys!" she called out. "I need you to pin him down!" All three girls jumped on top of Mandarin. He shook off two of them, but the redhead with silver skin stayed put, grinning. He couldn't get her to move. The blonde concentrated, then carefully created a portal around Mandarin's hand. The circle of blue energy disappeared and reappeared above her outstretched hands. Ten rings tumbled out of the portal. The Mandarin's eyes widened. "No! Impossible! Defeated...by a group of teenagers?" The one with black hair smirked. "You bet." She then turned to the blonde. "How did you do that?" The girl shrugged. "Highly focused magic portal. It's kind of my thing." "It sure-whoa! Emma!" Natasha sighed. "Let's just get out of here. I'm sure we all have secrets to share. Let's meet at my apartment tonight, okay?"

And they did. Jessica slammed her drink on the table. "No! That didn't actually happen!" Emma laughed and grinned. "It totally did. They kidnapped me and took me to a different realm. There was this big red guy named Mephisto who wanted me to be his servant. I escaped and took the sword with me." Danielle giggled. "Guess you showed him." "Guess I did." The girls were in Natasha's apartment, sharing stories of how they became what they were. Jessica tilted her head. "So, you followed in your mom's footsteps, you got magic powers, Danielle got trained by a sensei." She rolled her eyes. "I'm so historic. I fell through an apartment building, and my mutation just happened to appear." Natasha stifled a giggle. "An apartment building? Really?" "Yep." Emma folded her legs underneath her. "So...what happens now?" Natasha leaned forward like a little kid with anticipation. "I have an idea. You know how there's groups of heroes like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four?" Danielle sighed. "Oh boy. I think I know where this is going." Natasha took a sip from her Pepsi can. "Since we all have powers, I think we could do some real good. We should form our own group." Jessica raised her eyebrow. "Like?" Her friend grinned. "The Fatales." Danielle nodded her head like she was listening to a good song. "Okay. Now you have me excited. If we pick codenames, I want to be Iron Girl." Natasha cocked her head. "Why Iron Girl?" "My friend who, um, shares the power with me, is called Iron Fist." She shrugged. "Just a likeness. What about you, Emma?" "Oh..." The blonde smiled. "Magik, I guess. With the dimensional spelling. Jess?" Jessica grinned. "Earlier, when Mandarin couldn't get me off him...that was the best feeling ever." She rubbed her hands together. "I'll be Titanium. Tash? You gonna be Black Widow, like your mom?" Natasha nodded. "I think so." She glanced at the clock. "Oh! You guys had better get home soon. We have midterms tomorrow." The girls got up and went to the door. Natasha smiled at her friends. "We'll do this again tomorrow night, 'kay?"

The next night, the group came to Natasha's apartment and found various fabrics and other sewing items spread out across the counter. When the other girls gave her a questioning look, Natasha said, "I thought maybe Jess and Emma could come up with ideas for costumes. Do you mind?" Emma grinned. "Uh, no!"

An hour and a half later, Jessica and Emma emerged from separate rooms and came down the hallway to show their friends. Jessica threw her hands up. "What do you think?" A chorus of "ooh"s and "That's cool"s escaped from Natasha and Danielle's mouths. Emma had on her favorite shade of blue, from the tank top to the tight pants. A silver sash was around her waist. The blonde grabbed her sword and made a show of posing with it. "Do I look formidable?" Danielle giggled. "Yes. Yes you do." Jessica wore a red tank with red pants that were cut off at the knee. A leftover piece of chain served as her belt. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun. In her metal form, no one would really recognize her. Natasha gave her a thumbs up. "It looks great on you, Jess." Her friend made a tough face and flexed her muscles. "Sure hope so, 'cause I'm gonna be cracking heads." The other girls laughed at her act. Natasha stood up and held her hand out. "Give me a little team cheer. The Fatales are officially in business!"

The next day after school, the group of girls were chatting and hurrying down the sidewalk to hang out at Natasha's apartment when a another high school kid walked by with headphones and crashed into Natasha, sending all her books tumbling to the ground. Another kid that looked about her age stopped and handed her the books back. "Here. That guy wasn't paying attention to where he was going." "Yeah. Thanks..." When she looked him in the face, she stopped talking. His eyes were a clear blue, like hers when she wasn't in costume. When she looked into them, an unidentifiable emotion shot through her body like an electric current. Just like that, she knew he wasn't everything he appeared to be. But not really in a bad way. It felt good. It felt right. It was like a magnet, pulling her towards him. She suddenly wanted to know his story. Wanted to know where he came from, and how he wound up here. How he grew up. All this passed through her head in mere seconds. Natasha took the books and tried to keep her hands from shaking. "No problem." He walked away. She watched him go, memorizing his face. Would she ever see him again? Had he felt that current, that irrational attraction, too? Or was it just her imagination?

Clint Barton sat in his apartment that night, holding a magazine but not reading it. That red-haired girl he'd seen today...he didn't know how to describe it, and he felt stupid, like he was secretly being filmed for a soap opera, but he kept wondering if they would cross paths again. When he looked her in the eye, just for a second, he felt a connection. A pull. Had she felt it too? Or had he just been seeing things that weren't there?

The next day, when the girls were sitting in a coffee shop after school, the same boy came through the door and glanced around casually. Natasha, being the spy she was, saw him come in, but not knowing what she could say, she buried her nose in her book and pretended not to notice. Seeing her, he came over to the table. "Hey." She looked up and feigned surprise. "Oh. Hey." "I'm Clint." "Natasha." she said. Somehow, in her nervousness, her Russian accent leaked through. "You have a Russian accent." She fought the urge to cover her mouth. "Oh. Yes. I'm still learning a bit. Sometimes I slip and forget." He smiled. "Yeah." Clint shifted nervously. "So, I was wondering...wanna hang out on Friday night?" Natasha turned to look at her friends. "That okay with you guys? I know we were going to work on, er..homework, but.." Emma waved a hand. "Go right ahead." Natasha turned back to Clint. "Sure. Why not?"

They went to see The Heat and had a great time. Walking back to the apartment complex where Natasha lived, they heard a loud commotion coming from the next block. Natasha, curious, went to look. It looked like A.I.M and HYDRA were fighting over a piece of technology again. Natasha suddenly ran towards the building entrance. "Thanks for the movie! I'll see you around." He didn't think this was strange behavior. He just ran off into an alley.

Natasha ran back out as the Black Widow. Seeing someone was already fighting, she went closer to look. It was Hawkeye, the hero that was about to join the Avengers! A grenade thrown by a soldier clicked and landed by his feet. "Hawkeye!"

Hawkeye struggled with the soldier, then knocked the gun out of his hand. "Hawkeye!" a female voice shouted. He turned, and someone swung down on a grappling hook and grabbed his arm. They passed over the crowd, and Hawkeye heard a loud beep. An explosion went off right where he had been standing. The two landed smoothly a few yards from the fighting. Then Hawkeye got a good look at who had grabbed him. It was a redhead in a black uniform with a gold zipper. She looked pretty darn professional. She knew what she was doing. They both steadied themselves as the group of soldiers closed in. "Hope you know how to fight." Hawkeye said. She stared at him with bright emerald eyes. "Are you kidding?" "Maybe." He smirked. "Whatever."

Twenty minutes later, Hawkeye watched as the redhead dragged the last of the soldiers to the pile. "So...what's your name?" he asked casually. She looked straight at him in an unafraid manner. "The Black Widow." "Hm. Sounds ominous." "I'm not too scary. As long as you don't tick me off." Widow looked at him with mock seriousness. "Don't do that." He chuckled. "Okay. Got it." When he looked at her, a sudden flash of recognition ran through him. Oh my God. Was she... "Is your name Natasha?" Her eyes widened, but she quickly masked her shock and put on a cool expression. "What makes you think that?" Hawkeye was sure he'd hit the mark. "Because I know you." "No, you don't." She stared straight through him as if asking, "What's your play?" "Think about it." Black Widow walked closer and locked eyes with him. Suddenly, something inside her memory clicked. "Oh my...Clint? Is that you?" He slid his mask back and grinned. "Sure is." Widow closed her eyes, and a yellow glow ran down her body. Her costume went away, and her clothes from the date reappeared. She grinned up at him, her eyes back to their normal blue. "So...do you work for the government or something?" "Oh, no. I'm actually just getting started being a...a superhero, I guess." She looked a small bit sheepish. "This wouldn't have anything to do with those girls you're always with, would it?" Natasha sighed. "Yes. Yes it would."

Natasha walked into the apartment, where her friends were waiting for her. "So..." Danielle said. "How was it?" Natasha smiled. "Oh, great. The movie was funny, and also, Clint Barton is Hawkeye."

An hour later, the other girls were still shaking their heads at the news. "Man," Jessica said, grinning. "I can't believe you're both superheroes." "It is pretty awesome." Natasha sat up. "So, I know this is random, but where are you guys living right now?" Emma shrugged. "I rent out a cheap apartment in Midtown." Jessica took a swig from her soda. "Same for me." "I'm living with a friend from Kun Lun," Danielle said. Then she waved her hand and made a face. "His incense is way too intense." The others giggled. Natasha gestured with her hand to the space around them. "What do you guys think of living here, with me?" Jessica pumped her fist. "I'll take it." Emma shrugged. "Why not?" Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Roommates who are awesome and don't light off incense bombs? I'm in."

That Sunday, Jessica, Danielle, and Emma moved in to the large apartment. Emma grunted and yanked on a box. "Jeez, Danielle, do you have a brick collection?" Her friend blushed. "Well, no. Gymnastics trophies, actually." The blonde lifted the box up and took it down the hallway. "That explains it." Jessica walked out of her room. "You were right, 'Tasha. This place is plenty big enough. Plus enough space for one future Fatale?..." Natasha laughed. "Maybe." Suddenly, a beeping noise came from her room. She jogged down the hall, and the other girls followed her. A small device was blinking in the corner. Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Natasha, you wouldn't have linked a radio to the police frequency, would you?" Natasha shrugged. "Possibly." Emma rolled her eyes. "Which means yes." Natasha shushed her and leaned in to listen. After a few minutes, she straightened. "You guys should probably go suit up." "What for?" Jessica looked puzzled. "Something just landed outside the city. We should go see what it is before the government swoops in."

Natasha brushed aside a tall stalk of grass and surveyed the area. "No one's here yet. We're clear." The girls emerged from the brush and saw a small craft made of some type of gold metal. Emma stared at it. "That looks...well, alien." Natasha crept closer, and wiped dirt of off the glass at the front. A girl was inside! "Jess, could you take the door off?" "Sure." The redhead yanked it off, and all four teens stared. It was a teen girl in a purple dress so sparkly it hurt to look at, and blonde hair that looked like it had been in curls, but was now almost completely flat. The girls just stood in silence for a moment, then Natasha felt along the girl's neck. "She's alive. But where did she come from? She looks human." Natasha turned, and Emma stepped back. "And she looks mad." Suddenly, the girl in the ship opened her eyes, and they glowed bright yellow. Natasha started to say something, and the air around her whistled past her ears loudly. She and the others were blown back with pure force. Natasha scrambled to her feet. "Stop it! We don't want to hurt you!" The girl from the ship floated in the air, surrounded by the dust and dirt from the field. She looked so angry, Natasha wanted to run away. But she didn't. The girl said something in a fast foreign language. "Uh, come again?" Danielle said nervously. Natasha put her hands up in a "Calm down" gesture. "We do not wish to hurt you. There is no need to attack us. Please, tell us where you came from." The girl's eyes widened, and lost their golden glow. She floated back down to the ground. "You...you speak an Earth language?" "Yes. English." The girl nodded slowly. "My apologies, then. I am on Earth, yes?" "You are." "Mother and Father must have thought...no." She covered her face with her hands and sank to the ground. "Parallax...he must have destroyed..." Her body heaved with a sob. Natasha and the other girls crowded around her, and Natasha rubbed her back. "What's your name?" "Jan...Jan-En..." "Jan-En...the government will be here soon. We'll get you somewhere safe, alright?" Jan-En nodded shakily. Natasha turned to Emma. "Can you make us a portal back to the apartment?"

Natasha and the girls, now out of costume, sat down on the couch with Jan-En. "Tell us what happened." Danielle said. Jan-En drew a ragged breath. "I...I am from a planet called Whitneran, one star system away from Earth. My people have long planned an alliance with yours, in case we were ever to need it. That is why I know your language. We had an enemy...who went by the name of Parallax. He is a creature of pure evil...and pure power. He bounces across star systems, destroying whichever planets he chooses." She clenched her fists. "My planet was evidently the last. My parents sent me away, but everyone else from Whitneran is gone." She smiled sadly. "Lyla got her wish. She fought to the end." All the girls were staring at her sympathetically by now. "But my parents sent me here for a reason. I can make a big difference here, with my powers." "Powers?" Danielle asked, a spark appearing in her eye. "What can you do?" Jan-En put her hand out towards the glass of water on the coffee table. The water slowly snaked out and weaved a path through the room. Emma watched in amazement as it slid past her head. "So you can control water?" Jan-En closed her hand, and the water recoiled and plunked back into the glass. "That and more. I control fire, earth, and air, as well." Jan-En smiled. "The four elements." Jessica grinned. "Sweet. I think we found that future Fatale, Natasha." Her friend slowly smiled. "Jan-En...how would you feel about being a superhero?"

After the four girls explained the concept to her, Jan-En agreed to being a Fatale. Danielle leaned forward excitedly. "We have to turn you into an Earth girl."

Over the next few weeks, Jan-En was dubbed "Janet DiFranco" and taught how to talk like an Earth person. She was taken shopping, and moved into the apartment. Within a few weeks, she started at the Tomorrow Academy.

Janet fiddled with the combination lock and sighed. "Could you help me, uh..'Tasha?" Natasha gave her a small nod to let her know she had gotten the nickname right. "Sure." As she twirled the dial, Connor Watkins walked up to Janet. "Hey...new meat. You got any money?" Natasha groaned inwardly. She could see the train wreck coming. Janet scowled. "I am not meat, idiot. You're no doubt the kronosan of high school." Watkins looked confused. "The what?" Natasha pushed an algebra book and science book into the blonde's hands, shut the locker, and pulled on her elbow. "In other words, move the testosterone on down the hall." She quickly tugged Janet away. "Okay," Natasha said with a smile, "You can tell off the jerk. But please do it in the human way." "The human way? How is that?" Janet wrinkled her nose. Natasha grinned. "I'll teach you."

Two days later, in PE, the teacher, Mr. Vallinch, announced that today was Pacer day. The class groaned. The Pacer was a fitness test. The students had to run from one end of the gym to the other before the beep. They had less time to cross each lap. They had to go until they couldn't anymore. Danielle quietly explained the test to Janet, then they had to line up. "I wonder if our powers come with increased endurance." Emma tilted her head. "Guess we'll find out." The beep sounded, and the runners took off.

Jessica looked at Danielle, giddy. "I'm barely tired!" Emma grinned. "Awesome, isn't it?" Danielle touched her foot to the black line, then whipped around. The five girls were on lap seventy-five, and no one else was left. The tone came from the stereo, then the electronic voice said, "Seventy-six." The rest of the class cheered them on. Before they knew it, an ascending beep sounded, and the voice intoned, "Lap eighty. End of level fifteen. Test completed." The girls crossed the line at the same time, and high-fived. Natasha smiled big. "Best. Feeling. Ever."

That weekend, Natasha went out with Clint again. They were hanging out in a restaurant when a black-haired girl walked up to their table. "Hey, Hawkguy. Who's the cherry?" Clint sighed. "Hi, Kate." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" He smirked. "This is Miss Junior Quiver." Kate smacked him on the arm. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Clint grinned. "You did? Sorry, didn't hear." Kate rolled her eyes. Natasha leaned forward. "You mean she knows-" "Yeah. Has since the start. She's sort of my apprentice, I guess." The redhead smirked dangerously and held her hand out. "Then congratulations. You're meeting the Black Widow." The black-haired girl quirked her eyebrow. "Uh...say it again?"

Natasha looked down at the street. "So, the Avengers, huh?" Clint shrugged. "Yeah. It kind of happened all at once. I'll probably move there in the next week or so." "Cool. You've met them all, right?" "Yeah." "Is Captain America as much of an old guy as I've heard?" He smirked. "Oh, yeah. He can make coffee and everything just fine, but the first time he heard the AI speak, it all went downhill from there." They both chuckled.

Later, on Fifth Avenue, Natasha felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. She held up a finger, signaling Clint to stop, and listened intently. She looked up urgently. "The Master of Evil are downtown." Clint shuddered. "Those guys are real bad news." Natasha entered four-one-one into her keypad, the speed dial password to call her four friends. "I'm calling the others. We've got to get down there." A ringing sound went off, and Clint pulled a card out of his pocket. "The Avengers are calling too," he said. "Looks like you'll finally be meeting them."

Iron Man fired his uni-beam, but still was hit by one of Enchantress's hexes. "Cap..." he yelled. "We're not doing so hot!" "You think?" Captain America replied, dodging Baron Zemo's sword. Turning, he found the Abomination charging towards him. Just as he started to raise his shield, a figure leapt from nowhere and landed in front of him. The new arrival crossed their arms, stopping Abomination in his tracks. With a jolt, the soldier realized it was a teenage girl. She was dressed in red and had silver skin. Her scarlet hair was tied back, a few wisps falling into her face. The girl managed to keep the monster in check for a few seconds, then quickly whirled and punched Abomination a few yards. The captain tried to restrain his surprise. "M'am." "Captain." Titanium refused to be starstruck. She turned and waved a hand. "Go!" Element Girl, Magik, Iron Girl and Black Widow ran into the fight. Hawkeye followed them with his bow drawn. The newly arrived heroes dove into the battle with gusto, punching and hitting left and right. Enchantress blasted Magik, who stood up and took a fighting stance, her sword pointed toward her opponent. "So, you can do magic?" Emma asked slyly, her eyes glowing. "I can too." Iron Girl went for the Crimson Dynamo hard, hitting the suit in the side, and on the arm, moving quick as lightning. Element Girl hovered in the air above Executioner, the wind beginning to whistle violently around her. Black Widow went back to back with Hawkeye, and they took on more HYDRA agents being summoned by Baron Zemo. The Avengers kept fighting, but were glancing at the five girls. Who were they? They'd been fighting for quite a few minutes when Black Widow kicked an agent in the stomach and called out, "Element Girl! It's time to end this." "As you wish." The girl's silver sash flapped in the wind as she rose higher in the air. The strong breeze melted into a flat-out tornado. The spinning column of air made a loud whining sound, and Element Girl shouted, "Now!" Iron Girl clenched her fist and turned halfway so the Avengers could hear. "Get down!" Magik raised her arms, and a net of magic crisscrossed around the tornado like a fence. Black Widow flipped into the air and shot as many bullets as she could. Titanium and Iron Girl slammed their fists against the barrier at the same time. As the energy started to flow, four of the girls hit the ground, and Element Girl was blown backwards, landing on the street with an oof. A bright flash filled the air, and a wave of energy burst out, knocking their enemies to the ground. The Avengers got up, ready to fight more, but the Masters of Evil didn't rise again. Hawkeye slid an arrow back into his quiver. "Did you plan that? That's the best team manuever I've ever seen." Natasha smirked. "Maybe." Iron Man stared thoughtfully. "Oh, I get it. Whatever energy she was putting out was amplified by hitting it, and-" Magik helped Element Girl to her feet as Iron Girl waved a hand. "There's no need for what I'm sure would be a long and boring scientific explanation. We get it." Captain America stepped forward. "I'm impressed, soldier. You all seem well trained." Titanium pointed to Black Widow. "Actually, that would be her. We're just along for the ride." Rolling her eyes, Widow said, "Oh, whatever." "So, who are-" Iron Man started. Hawkeye swept out on arm. "These are the Fatales." "You're kidding." "No." Gesturing to each in turn, Hawkeye read off their names. "This is Titanium, Magik, Element Girl, Black Widow...and, uh...Iron Girl." "We are pleased to meet you, Fatales." Thor spoke up. "You are truly fine warriors. The Masters of Evil are certainly not the easiest of targets." "They are, if you know where to hit." Black Widow cut in, a smirk on her face.

From this point forward, much would happen for these five friends. They will befriend the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and many other heroes. Black Widow and Hawkeye's relationship will grow beyond measure. The Fatales will face unimaginable threats, which they never thought could be at this moment. Titanium and Magik will one day become a strong part of the mutant group known as the X-Men. Element Girl will join the Young Avengers, a new group of heroes. Iron Girl will return to Kun Lun to continue her education. Black Widow will be invited to join the mighty Avengers. All this will eventually come to be. And to think, it all started with dissing Connor Watkins…


End file.
